Una noticia
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: "Hay algo que tienes que saber. Llevará nombre y apellido. Tu apellido." Tras un comentario de Tamao, Anna, presa de la curiosidad, va a la farmacia a comprar algo que le confirmará los temores de Tamao, solo será cuestión de ver cómo lo toma Yoh.


Ok, realmente no esperaba escribir nada como esto pero salió después de ver unos capítulos del manga, así que: Aquí está mi primer One-Shot de Shaman King. Disfrútenlo.

_**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, ni tampoco pretendo usarlo con fines lucrativos, así que mas les vale que lo disfruten o les echo a mis guardianes encima xD.**_

* * *

Hay algo que tienes qué saber.

Anna Asakura era la (ahora) esposa de Yoh, hermano gemelo del Shaman King. Su negocio estaba mejor que nunca y ella era, a su manera, feliz. Limpiaba un poco algunas cosas en la cocina al lado de Tamao y Manta cuando se percató de que algo no andaba del todo bien, o _normal_ en su cuerpo.

–Aunque todo ha ido muy bien. –Repitió Tamao para Manta en tono optimista.

– ¿Quién dejó esto aquí? –Dijo Anna señalando unas bolsas que parecían tener días amarradas en un rincón. Manta y Tamao intercambiaron una mirada llenos de pánico y luego Anna procedió a tratar de desamarrarla, un aroma extraño, como de pan enmohecido llegó hasta la nariz de la itako y ésta no pudo evitar alejarse al instante y hacer una arcada, como si fuera a vomitar. A la carrera, se puso una mano en la boca y la nariz para tratar de alejar el olor de ella.

Tamao se apresuró hasta su lado exclamando. – ¡Anna-sama!

Al ver que Tamao le iba a poner una mano en el hombro, Anna le pegó un manazo y se enderezo diciendo. –No me toques. Estoy bien.

Tamao se sobó el dorso de la mano mirando contrariada a Anna. –Pero… Anna-sama.

–Estoy bien. Ahora, llévate eso de mi vista cuanto antes, no soporto el olor.

–Yo lo hago Anna-san. –Dijo Manta sonriente y tomando la bolsa. Se alejó hasta donde tenían la basura y pensó en voz alta. –Que raro, yo casi no lo huelo. Hum… bueno, lo cierto es que Anna es muy sensible. Tal vez solo sea eso.

Manta volvió a la cocina donde encontró a Tamao limpiando a toda prisa y a Anna escribiendo algunas cosas en un papel. –Ten. –Dijo cuando lo vio.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Las cosas que necesito que compres.

– ¿Qué? Pero Anna acabo de volver de la tienda hoy, y ya me habías mandado de nuevo. ¿Qué quieres que compre ahora?

–No te estoy preguntando, ve.

–Ya voy. Que molesto es todo esto.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada Anita, nada. –Respondió con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

La itako esperó a que Manta saliera de la casa y se alejara un poco para mirar a Tamao y exclamar – ¡Ahora me vas a decir qué fue lo que viste!

– ¡Si Anna-sama!... Verá. Estaba revisando mi tabla para saber cómo van a ir las cosas ésta semana y aparecieron usted y el joven…

–Sí, sí, sí. Sáltate los protagónicos.

–Bueno, verá. Lo que apareció en mi tabla fue la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, pero Conchi y Ponchi no me dejaron ver bien, entonces no estoy del todo segura a si se trata de una persona más como Ryu o Manta o… si se trata… –Tamao se sonrojó ligeramente señalando el vientre de Anna. Un poco más tranquila al ver que la itako no se sobresaltaba ni comenzaba a gritarle sino que se mantenía tan serena como de costumbre, suspiró para seguir hablando, pero ésta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro y con mucha calma. –Anna-sama, sepa que cuenta con muchas personas a su alrededor que la quieren mucho y que están dispuestas a…

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Anna mirando a su izquierda. Tamao se percató de que un ánima le estaba susurrando cosas al oído así que suspiró. Rápidamente, Anna sacó su rosario e hizo que Amidamaru apareciera a su lado, presa de sus cuentas. – ¿Quién se cree ese cretino? Yoh no está haciendo su entrenamiento.

–Anna-sama… –Murmuró Tamao con media sonrisa y una gota de sudor sobre su frente. –Va a buscarlo ¿Cierto?

–Sí, y me encargaré de que termine su entrenamiento. Te veo en un rato. Y Tamao…

– ¿Sí?

–Que quede limpia.

Tamao miró a su alrededor y luego suspiró. –Sí Anna-sama.

Anna salió de la casa tomando su bolso y luego echó a andar en dirección a la farmacia más cercana antes de ir a parar al lado de Yoh, que se estaba tomando un helado preocupándose al haber desaparecido Amidamaru.

Anna llegó hasta el lugar en el que Yoh descasnaba y al verla, él se puso de pie al instante. –A-Anna…

–Quiero cien lagartijas.

–Pero Anna…

–Ciento veinte.

–Sí Anna. –Dijo Yoh resignado tirándose al suelo y comenzando a contar. Ella por otro lado se sentó en la banca y probó el raspad de Yoh. –Solo descansaba.

–Eres un holgazán. ¿Cuántas llevas?

–Ochenta y seis.

–Bien, sigue así hasta las ciento veinte, si no las cumples me enteraré, y lo sabes.

–Lo sé Anna, lo sé.

– ¿Si lo sabes entonces por qué te detienes siempre?

–Bueno… –Dijo Yoh levantando la cabeza un momento. –Quería un raspado y… siempre es bueno verte, aunque sea para que me regañes. Me alegra verte en mis entrenamientos.

Anna se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos para que Yoh no la viera sonreír. –Termina rápido, vas a correr otros diez kilómetros antes de ir a cenar. Y si no llegas temprano…

–Lo sé, no cenaré.

–Bien. Nos vemos. Te estaré vigilando.

–De acuerdo.

Anna caminó hasta la casa y al llegar y cerciorarse de que Tamao estaba muerta de cansancio y de que Manta no había llegado aún, se encerró en el baño para sacar de su bolso la pequeña prueba de embarazo.

Leyó una vez más las instrucciones de la caja y suspiró. No era tan difícil.

Y así pasaron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida:

Ella contando los azulejos del piso y del techo, tallando con el pulgar las más microscópicas manchas del espejo hasta hacerlas desaparecer, tomando nota mental de lo que hacía falta como papel y pasta dental, contando las barbas de la alfombra individual, revisando el marco del espejo, contando los azulejos del suelo y del techo de nuevo y finalmente revisando su reloj en el último segundo antes de ajustarse el tiempo predeterminado para la prueba.

Suspiró profundamente antes de mirar el cuadrito de plástico que le confirmaría las sospechas de Tamao y suspiró tranquila al percatarse de que la prueba ya había marcado su veredicto. En ese momento entró Manta gritando. – ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde están todos?

Anna ocultó la prueba en su bolso temerosa de que Manta o Tamao la encontraran en la basura y salió con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

–Ya era hora, te tardaste mucho.

–Sí, lo que pasa es que había demasiada gente haciendo cola para pagar.

–Bueno, ponte a hacer la cena.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y Ryu?

– ¡Aquí estoy! –Exclamó el aludido entrando triunfalmente. –Perdón por tardar tanto doña Anna, pero tenía que comprar todo lo necesario para a deliciosa cena que pretendo prepararles para hoy. Verá que va a estar para chuparse los dedos.

–Que bien, muero de hambre.

–Se nota. –Dijo Manta mirando el interior de las bolsas que llevaba consigo. – ¿Todas estas chucherías son para ti sola?

–No, puedes tomar alguna si te place. Te la ganaste.

Manta la miró sorprendido. –Anna, ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si no quieres nada dímelo.

–No, no es eso. –Exclamó sacando una bolsa de papas y unos chocolates a la carrera.

–Bien, entonces deja eso en la alacena… espera. –Anna se aproximó hasta él y revisó ambas bolsas sacando algunos dulces y chocolates. –Listo, ya lo puedes guardar.

Manta miró lo que Anna llevaba descubriendo los chocolates favoritos de Yoh entre sus manos. Los dejó en la mesa y ella se sentó a ver la televisión un rato, llevándose un dulce de vez en cuando a la boca.

– ¡Ya llegué! –Exclamó un agotado Yoh. Anna liberó a Amidamaru y sonrió.

–Bienvenido a casa. –Dijo Tamao haciendo una reverencia ligera.

–Hola. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

–Espere a ver Master. –Dijo Ryu sonriente. Guiado por el aroma, Yoh sonrió.

–Huele delicioso. Como a camarones… arroz… algo agridulce…

–No estés husmeando, es de mala educación. –Reprendió Anna mirándolo de reojo y lanzándole uno de los chocolates. –Además, yo quiero que sea sorpresa para mí. Entretente con eso un rato.

Yoh se sentó a un lado de Anna y le plantó un beso en la sien ganándose una mirada de reproche y otro chocolate. Mismo que Anna le metió con todo y envoltura en la boca arrancándole una carcajada. –Anna…

–No hagas eso.

– ¿No te quieres sonrojar en público?

–Pero Yoh-kun. –Dijo Manta divertido. – ¿Eso cuándo ha pasado?

–Mmm… Podría. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Bien, todo listo. –Anunció Ryu acomodando la cena. Todos se sentaron y comenzaron (como cada noche, Anna limitándose a escuchar) a charlar alegremente de cómo había estado el día, el entrenamiento de Yoh, las investigaciones de Manta y las mejoras evidentes de Tamao con la tablita y Ryu en la cocina. No fue hasta que hubo un momento de calma que Anna miró a todos y comentó. –Yoh, hay algo que tienes que saber.

– ¿Algo que tengo que saber?

–Sí, y llevará nombre y apellido. Tú apellido.

–Anna, no te entiendo.

–Yoh, estoy esperando un bebé.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron todos mirando a Anna, que tomaba otro trago de su té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Exclamó Yoh casi sin habla.

–Estoy embarazada. –Con cuidado sacó su bolsa y le mostró la prueba a Yoh, quien la tomó en sus manos sorprendido, pasmado al principio. Anna sonrió abiertamente aprovechando que nadie la miraba por estar tratando de ver la prueba en las manos de Yoh y se levantó para irse a su habitación. Manta y Ryu abrazaron a Yoh felicitándolo y bromeando al respecto.

–Te lo tenías bien guardadito.

–Yo sabía que había algo más aquí.

Tamao por su cuenta logró arrebatarle la prueba a Yoh y la observó detenidamente, en efecto, el resultado era positivo. Ella también sonrió felicitando a Yoh de corazón y dedicándole las mismas palabras que había dicho antes para Anna. Pero completas.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, sonrió abiertamente y se puso a responder las bromas de sus amigos con reclamos, exclamando que no tenían derecho a criticarlo. –Y ya es hora de que ustedes también tengan novia.

–Ya sabes que estoy ocupado con la escuela. –Defendió Manta.

–Además, yo no he encontrado a la chica perfecta para mí.

–Y el hecho de que haya tratado de conquistar a varias chicas no tiene nada que ver con esto. –Agregó Manta divertido.

– ¡Oye!

–Bueno, será mejor que me valla. –Dijo Manta levantándose. –Se hace tarde.

– ¿Te vas tan pronto? Que mal, bueno, ni modo. Te veré mañana.

–Sí, suerte con el entrenamiento.

–Bueno, será mejor que yo también me valla. Acompañaré al joven Manta, Master.

– ¿No te quedas hoy?

–No, imagino que tendrás mucho de qué hablar con Anna-sama. Nos vemos mañana.

–Sí, hasta luego.

–Bueno. –Dijo Tamao poniéndose en pie. –Será mejor que comience a limpiar esto o Anna-sama se molestará conmigo.

–No Tamao, no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de esto. Tú ve a dormir.

–Pero…

–Tranquila, es solo parte de mi entrenamiento.

–De acuerdo. Pues entonces buenas noches.

Tamao se fue a su habitación y el muchacho se puso a lavar todos los trastes que habían quedado.

Anna estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana cuando Hao apareció parado en las ramas de un árbol cercano. –Felicidades, es una noticia estupenda.

–Gracias.

–Dile a Yoh que es muy afortunado… y que estaré observando de cerca.

–No lo dudo. Se lo diré.

–Nuevamente felicidades. Con permiso.

Anna sonrió una vez que Hao desapareció y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Yoh terminaba de enjuagar los platos. Al verlo ahí, tan diligente y dedicado como siempre no pudo evitar abrazarlo por la espalda y entrelazar sus dedos sobre el pecho del joven.

–Hola Anna… pensé que ya te habrías dormido.

–No, no aún. Hao vino a felicitarnos.

–Sentí su presencia. Que dulce de su parte.

–Sí, es verdad. ¿Qué opinas?

–Hana.

– ¿Qué?

–Opino que Hana es un buen nombre.

–Pero no sabes si será niña. (_Nota: Hana significa literalmente Flor en japonés. Agrego la nota porque hubo quien lo preguntó.) _Ni siquiera Tamao puede saberlo.

Yoh rio ligeramente, como solía hacerlo y agrego. –No, es cierto. Y Tamao menos que nadie en éste mundo.

Anna sonrió. – ¿Entonces por qué Hana?

–Por la manera en la que nuestros nombres se escriben. Yo lo escribo de manera que también se puede leer como "Ha", y tú te llamas Anna. –Con la espuma del jabón, Yoh escribió los kanjis en el comal más cercano. –Hana. ¿Lo ves?

Anna observó bien y sonrió abiertamente, luego besó a Yoh consiguiendo que él se sonrojara. –Yoh…

–Que linda eres… cuando te sonrojas. –Comentó tomando el rostro de su esposa. Ninguno se importó de que las tuviera llenas de jabón puesto que la itako puso sus manos sobre las de él y lo besó de nuevo.

–Gracias Yoh… Te amo.

Yoh sonrió sorprendido. –Anna… También yo a ti.


End file.
